Drarry?
by Lazulley
Summary: cabellos rubios platinados y negros azabaches no siempre son lo que uno cree. Summary pequeño pero conciso.


Hola a todos! bueno, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, aunque he leído ya unos cuantos-miles-, así que espero que les guste y, de no ser así, que al menos tengan críticas constructivas.

**Disclaimer:** lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la historia, por lo tanto los personajes y lugares son de J. K. Rowling

.

Drarry?

.

.

El estaba sentado cuidadosamente en el diván observando atentamente el libro abierto frente a si en un idioma poco conocido para la mayoría pero totalmente entendible para él. Su atención estaba totalmente enfocada en el texto antiguo que había encontrado por casualidad en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor, misma que visitaba constantemente aunque tenía un lujoso apartamento en pleno Soho londinense, decorado exquisitamente en un estilo bohemio con tendencia minimalista apenas perceptible. Tan concentrado se encontraba que los suaves pasos en el piso de madera no llegaron a su consciente, tampoco la puerta abriéndose frente a él ni la figura que se acercó a él por la espalda hasta que sintió sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre su cuello, sobresaltándolo.

—Parece que está muy interesante la lectura—la voz suave y varonil en su oído le provocó un estremecimiento

—Volviste temprano—dijo en un suspiro con los ojos cerrados, relajado, disfrutando del mansaje en su tenso cuello

—hoy sólo me tocó hacer papeleo—beso su cuello

— Entonces debes de tener mucha energía acumulada— su voz comenzaba a enronquecer

— más de la que podrías soportar—bajo sus manos para comenzar a abrir la camisa gris perla, dejando piel al descubierto que sucumbió a la tentación de tocar

—Pruébame— susurró con una mano enredada en los negros cabellos de su pareja, mismos que usó para atraerlo hacia sí y poder saludarlo como era debido

Sus labios se encontraron con un suspiro profundo de parte de ambos, de forma lenta y sensual, probándose como si fuese la primera vez, acariciándose tiernamente pero sintiéndose arder con sólo beber del otro. El moreno capturó el labio inferior del rubio y tiró de él con suavidad haciéndole abrir la boca para invadirla con su lengua, siendo correspondido con fervor. Sus sabores se mezclaban mientras se probaban el uno al otro como si fuesen lo más placenteramente exquisito que han probado, y lo eran. El beso fue largo, pausado, sensual y ardiente, fue lujuria y ternura. Lo prolongaron todo lo que pudieron, respirando el aire del otro sin querer separarse, pero son humanos y pronto sus pulmones exigieron el preciado oxígeno.

Una vez separados se vieron a los ojos y una sonrisa sincera brotó de sus labios, totalmente llena de felicidad y paz, una que sólo pocos habían visto.

La atmósfera se rompió cuando otros pasos se escucharon por el pasillo. Ellos se separaron un poco antes de ver entrar al rubio dueño de la casa por la enorme puerta de la biblioteca. El recién llegado elevó una ceja elegantemente, gesto marca Malfoy registrada, y los miro.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada—sus palabras estaban cubiertas de diversión

—Descuida, no lo haces...aún— respondió el otro rubio

—Eso espero, no quiero encontrar nada remotamente parecido a lo que vi en el comedor la semana anterior— una mirada de advertencia—Malfoy Manor tiene muchas habitaciones, deberías probar usar alguna-

—Tú también deberías seguir tu propio consejo—

Sonrió antes de contestar— si mal no recuerdo, la diferencia es que yo vivo aquí—y con esas palabras se fue de la habitación.

No dio ni cinco pasos fuera de la biblioteca cuando sintió a alguien abrazándolo por la espalda, pegándose a su cuerpo.

— Creo que eres la persona menos indicada para hacer tal sugerencia— la diversión era evidente en cada palabra

— ¿ah, sí? Recuérdame porqué—la sensualidad teñía la frase de placenteras promesas

El rubio fue pegado a la pared más inmediata y acorralado por otro cuerpo.

—eres un vicioso—

—y eso te encanta—el de ojos plata sonrió

Mientras esto pasaba, en la biblioteca, otra la pareja se dirigía a su hogar vía flu.

—siempre pensé que sería Draco el que se iría de la mansión, Lucius— dijo el profesor de pociones caminando junto a su pareja

—Yo ya estaba cansado de vivir en esta gran mansión—

—la modestia te sale por cada poro del cuerpo—sarcasmo

—no quería vivir en un lugar donde hay tantas memorias de ella—

Severus no dijo nada, entendía a la perfección. Narcisa fue para Lucius cómo Lili para él y, sin embargo, se amaban el uno al otro profundamente. Ambos llegaron a la red flu y se tomaron de la mano para ir a su casa, su hogar, juntos.

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya gustado. De ser así por favor comenten y si no también.

Bye~


End file.
